Wayward Knight
by ParagonNate
Summary: A Jedi Knight is stranded in a galaxy where peace is nonexistent and war wages constantly. Follow him as he makes his way through the grim darkness of the far future. Alliances will be forged, friends and enemies made, dark plots brought to light. Rated M because 40K is a brutal place.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys ParagonNate here, I know it's been a while and that I haven't updated Of Lesser Pantheons reecently. With the way my life's been going at the moment I doubt I will anytime soon, sorry to those of you wanting to read more. This little piece was bouncing around my head for a while, enjoy._

 _All characters, and various other items are properties of their respective owners, Games Workshop and Disney, I own nothing contained within this story and make no profit from it, this is written purely for my own and other fans enjoyment._

 _Regards, ParagonNate._

The white and red ship exited hyperspace with a bone shaking jolt, nearly launching it's occupants from their seats. Smoke trailed behind in a trio of dark plumes, one from the starboard engine and two from ruptures in the hull, the latter accompanied by the occasional piece of metal that had been knocked loose. The ship listed heavily to one side as it move sluggishly through the void. Kalxons sounded in the cokcpit as warning lights flashed on and off in a hail of half a dozen colors. Illuminating the normally dark interior well enough to make out the plain brown tunic, pants, and boots that the human male co-pilot wore, while reflecting haphazardly from the silver chasis of the pilot protocol droid. Jace gripped the arms of his chair in a white knuckle death grip, the leather padding groaning in protest at the abuse. His eye lids clenched tight over unseeing orbs, in a somehow comforting albeit useless gesture, while his stomach churned in protest.

"Give me something B-5!" Jace forced the words out through his tense jaw, he remembered why he hated flying now.

The protocol droids ever proper and precise voice was tinged with worry as it spoke, it's metalic fingers tapping rapidly across various displays and buttons.

"I'm terribly sorry sir." B-5 began, "An unidentified energy signature was detected just before we exited hyperspace, it appears to be of the same nature as the one that struck our vessel shortly after entering hyperspace."

 _That would explain the bumpy ride_.Jace thought, as his stomach did another somesault. With a slight shake of his head to clear the nasuea Jace spoke up.

"Well how bad is it?" he asked, mentally bracing for the worst.

"Damage to the starboard engine as well as the hyperdrive, some superficial damage to the hull." The silver droid said, as he silenced the last of the alarms with the flick of a switch. "I'm afraid that in order to make the appropriat repairs we will need to land, fortunately we emerged over a habitable planet, and sensors have detected several small populated areas on the planet's surface."

Jace suppressed a sigh of relief as the ship began to level out, and slowly began making it's way toward the planet. _W_ _ell whover they are, I hope they are friendly._ the Jedi thought.

Ocluerus Prime, a green orb drifting in the bleak lifelessness of the void. It's three moons caught the yellow suns light and reflected it down into the dark night. Their silver glow touching down on the viscious tangle of plant life that was the planets untamable jungles. Faint calls from animals echoed through the boughs of the trees, as a gentle cool breeze rusted the leaves. Vines crossed over what few gaps the ancient trees possessed between their mighty trunks. Off in the distance a bestial scream was heard before suddenly falling silent as a predator pounced on it's prey.

The relative silence of the night was shattered when Jace's ship broke through the atmosphere with a bang, streaking across the night sky trailing smoke and flame. The ship's lone remaining engine letting out a wavering low hum as it struggle to hold the damaged bulk aloft. A piece of metal debris broke from the hull, careening erractically down into the jungle with the sound of broken branches and scattered foliage radiating out from it's point of impact. The various denizens of the jungle fell silent at the sound of the offworld intrusion, instinct urgin them into hiding in the face of the unknown. Hidden in the boughs of one great tree, a pair of ancient eyes peered out from underneath a hood, tracking the ships downward path, and marking it's landing place. As the ship dissapeared beneath the canopy the hooded figure darted off amongst the branches, vanishing into the green, as untraceable as a shadow.

Jace released the arms of his chair suppressing a sigh of relief as he felt the ship settle down onto it's landing gear, the metal groaning in protest as it did so. Rain tapped gently on the cockpit's viewports as the Jedi pushed himself to his feet, stretching to his full height with a grimace. With a small sigh Jace snatched his dark brown robe from where it hung on the wall, as he headed out of the cockpit and down the corridor into the main body of the ship.

As he pulled the robe on he said, "See what you can do about the ship, take stock of what's damaged and what we might need. I'm going to take a look around."

As Jace triggered the access hatch and the ramp descended B-5 spoke up, his voice echoing down the corridor from the cockpit. "Don't forget the-"

"Comlink?" Jace cut in, holding the device up. They had done this dance every time he set foot off the ship.

If the droid was offended he showed no sign. "Yes sir." he said.

Jace nodded and puled his hood up, nearly hiding his face in it's shadow as he began to make his way off the ship.

"Oh! and sir." B-5 cried.

"Hmmmm?" Jace siad, an eyebrow arching as he turned from the hatch.

The droid paused for a moment, searching for words. "Just... _do_ be careful."

Jace chuckled quietly. "Hey." he said, gesturing towards his body, "It's me." Without waiting for a response he turned and walked through the hatch.

As the hatch closed with a faint mechanical hiss B-5 turned back to the control pannel. " _That_ , is _precisely_ what has me worried." the droid said to the empty ship. With a metallic sigh he began tapping at the controlls while muttering to himself, "Oh dear, oh dear."

Flood lights lit up the clearing around the ship, bathing the sodden jungle in pools of warm light. As Jace stepped out of the hatch, the same eyes that had witnessed his ships descent tracked his every move from the canopy of a nearby tree, on the far edge of the clearing. Watching him as he moved, hunched under the relative dryness of his robe, his hands tucked into the voluminous sleeves in an attempt to ward off the chill night air. Off in the distance, beyond the range of human hearing, a faint detonation sounded. Drawing the cloaked figures attention away from the curious human, but also drawing the humans attention towards it, somehow.

Jace's head snapped to the side as if he had been struck, now facing towards the disturbance he had felt reverberate through the Force. Anger, pain, rage, fear, death. All flowed strongly from that direction. His mouth setting in a grim line, Jace lifted his comlink to his lips.

"B-5." he began, unhooking the long hilt of his lightsaber from his belt.

"Sir?" the droids voice sounded even more mechanical over the comlink.

"Warm up the defense systems, I'm going to check something out." Jace said, thumbing off the comlink before the droid could respond. Taking a deep breath, Jace fell into the Force, allowing it to guide his steps, and calling upon it to speed his body. The Jedi ran off into the jungle, appearing to be no more than a blur.

The watcher blinked in surprise, this human became stranger and stranger. He warranted observation indeed. Moving off through the leafy canopy, the observer shadowed the human, stepping lightly from branch to branch, such was it's speed the limbs barely bent under it's weight, all without making a sound.

Corporal Juliana Stammler stumbled through the jungle, kicking up thick clumps of mud with each step. Nearly tripping over unseen roots and only half managing to avoid getting smacked in the face by low hanging branches, in the dark night only occasional brilliant flashes of lightning lit the way for the battered woman. The rain was coming down in sheets as thick as lead, her olive green fatigues underneath her Flak vest were soaked through, clinging to her chilled flesh like adhesive tape. One arm pressed tight against her side, trying in vain to stem the flow of blood from a jagged wound. Pain shooting from the tear in her flesh with each ragged breath. Her standard issue lasgun was sandwiched between her free arm and her stomach, for all the good it did her now.

One booted foot snagged on a gnarled root, sending the Guardswoman sprawling into the mud with a strangled grunt of pain. Her body gouging a trough in the thick black sludge and green as momentum carried her forward. Groaning and spitting out a mouthful of the vile stuff as she coerced her battered body into motion, planting her free hand in the mud and pushing her body up against the relentless pull of gravity.

 _Suck it up Juli_. She thought as she forced one leg to move, then the other as she pushed her body into motion. She knew that to stop was to die, she could hear them behind her, crashing through the foliage laughing all the while. The greenskin xeno filth didn't know the meaning of the words mercy or parley, only slaughter and maim. Finally standing up right after a heroic effort the green clad mud caked woman began moving again, her weary legs moving stiffly as if they were made of metal rather than flesh.

They had hit the convoy hard, emerging from the jungle in a tide of greenskin fury, sweeping away what little protection the convoy had in a few bloody chaotic moments. Juliana had watched as some of her closest friends had been hacked appart by greenskin choppas. Rolf had gone down fighting, swearing as he fired his lasgun, a whithering hail of crimson beams cutting down ork after ork, each one closer than the last, until one got to close, nearly cleaving him in two with a single swing. As the last of the Chimeras went up in flames and smoke, as the Commissar met his grisly end with the crude edge of a Nob's choppa Juliana had turned and ran, fear barring every thought but one, run. She wouldn't get away without a scratch, a stray slug from an ork shoota had torn into her side, mere moments before she had hit the tree line, pulling a cry of pain up from her lungs. Drawing the attention of several orks, who chased after her with glee.

Shame and fear tugged at her insides, twisting her stomach into knots. _Should have went down with them._ Juliana thought. _Better to die with friends than out here all alone._

 _To much of a coward though, aren't you Juli?_ Her father's words dredged up from her memories, biting deeper than they ever had before. Damn it, she had joined the Guard to prove those words wrong, not confirm them.

With one last desperate gasp for air she stumbled to a halt, leaning heavily on the rough bark of a rain soaked tree with a wet thud, her boots sinking into the mud. Swallowing the knot in her thoat she grit her teeth. _No,_ she thought, _I'm no coward da. I'll prove you wrong if it's the last thing I do._

Hissing in pain she turned toward the racket her pursuers made, propping herself up against the tree and sluggishly lifting her lasgun up from her side, fumbling with numb fingers, nearly dropping it into the mud. Bringing the weapon to bear, Juliana thumbed the power setting to max, no need to conserve power now. Eye's narrowing in concentration, Juliana waited with baited breath, ignoring the knots in her stomach and shoving aside instincts to flee. _God-Emperor_ , she prayed, _make me swift and accurate so that I might strike down your foes._

Emerging from the foliage in front of her a band of greeskins hooted and yelped as they ran down their prey. The first one that burst forth caught a las-shot full in the face, it's hoot of glee cut short as it's head was blasted completely appart and it's body crumple like a puppet with it's strings cut, sending up a wave of mud as it hit the soaked ground. While their companions neck stump still smoldered several more orks charged from the green, howling with bloodlust, their beady red eyes shining with a mixture of rage and joy. With a grunt Juliana shifted her aim to the next ork in line and squeezed the trigger, the bolt went wide, only scorching the brutes arm and burning a hole in the tree trunk next to it. The beast roared in pain and jerked to the side slightly, it's forward movement stuttering momentarily. A moment was all the time Juliana needed, correcting her aim she squeezed the trigger again. The bolt hit dead center on the orks side, boring a smoldering hole through xeno flesh and bone, blasting the beast clean off it's feat. Even as it's body fell Juliana was already moving, swinging the lasgun around to her next target, pulling the trigger the second her sights settled on it. The bolt went low, catching the xeno in the thick stump of it's thigh, launching the beasts legs out from underneath it, the ork's face slammed into the mud with a wet thwack.

She had done well for herself, but time was not on the Guardswoman's side, one xeno had already closed the distance and now loomed over the woman with it's crude weapon raised overhead. Juliana glared up at the greeskin, determined not to flinch as the blade began it's descent. A flicker of brown passed between her aand the xeno, a bright beam of blue light leaping out with a snap and hum. The beam neatly intercepted the ork's swing, meating the crude wooden shaft and cutting clean through it. Even as her saviors weapon cut, a free hand reached out, it's open palm connecting with the ork's chest, the xeno launched back into his oncoming comrades. The three of them rolling back into the mud in a tangle of limbs.

The blade of the greenskins weapon continued on towards Juliana however, having been severed from it's owner did not stop gravity from pulling it downward towards her helmeted head. Despite herself Juliana squeezed her eyes shut at the last second as the blade closed in, expecting to feel a flash of white hot pain any moment. When the pain didn't come she tentatively opened her eyes, just in time to see the blade go flying _sideways_ , burrying it's edge in a nearby tree with a muffled thud.

 _How?_ The shocked woman asked herself silently. Her stunned gaze shifted to her savior as he spoke.

"Stay behind me." the man said quietly, his gaze never wavering from the orks as they began to untangle themselves.

Unable to find her voice Juliana nodded.

The robed man stepped away from her, stopping roughly halfway between her and the xenos as they rose to their feet. The brilliant cerulian blade, traced slow circles in the air, the rain evaporating with a hiss and puff of steam whenever a drop made contact.

"Zog, who'z dat?" One greenskin said, raising one hand to scratch his head in confusion, remembering that he had a knife in said hand only when he nearly cut off his own ear.

The second shrugged, while the third stared stupidly at the stump of his ruined weapon. His beady red eyes eventually bouncing between Juliana's rescuer and the still smoking shaft. The xeno's face slowly twisted into anger.

"Oi! Youz broke mah favrit choppa!" The xeno bellowed loud enough for the whole jungle to hear, throwing the ruined weapon into the mud before pulling out a knife larger than Juliana's thigh from a sheath on his belt.

"I'ma take me back up choppa and chop youz up good. Then I'ma take that shiny there choppa uf yourz and chop, and stomp, that scrawny humie real good." The other two xenos nodded eagerly, their grins returning as they behand to spread out.

"No, you won't." the robed man said, sinking into a lower stance, his free hand extending out in front of him, while his blade rested casually behind him, the long silver hilt running along the inside of his forearm. As the trio of xenos closed in the man moved, his blade trailing a stream of brilliant blue light, raindrops evaporating with a hiss and puff of steam as the blade carved it's way through the downpour. Moving with confidence a Commisar would envy the man swung his weapon to meet the foremost xeno's choppa, a massive jagged axe, the blue blade easily burned through the rusty gore smeared metal. Even as his blade cut the man flowed around the greeskin's bulk, smoothly ducking under the outstretched hand of another xeno, continuing his blade's forward motion, the cerulean length arced upward as it finished carving through the xeno's weapon connecting, and then passing quickly through the thick stump of the first xeno's neck. Momentum carried the huge bulk forward, even as it toppled like a puppet with it's strings cut, sending up a wave of thick muck and water as it gouged into the sodden ground, it's head bore a perplexed expresion as it landed with a dull thud near Juliana's feat.

The woman would have recoiled from the sight, if she had noticed, however her eyes were locked on her rescuer as he carved through the two remaining greeskins. His movements were fluid, precise, lethal, and carrried out with such speed that she could barely follow them.

Bringing his weapon down from where he had severed the beast's head, her savior pivoted around the hulk of the second greenskin, his free hand coming up to grip the silver hilt with both hands as he slashed at the beasts back while he spun passed it. The blade connected just above the hip, then burned through xeno flesh, carving clean through the beast's torso, emerging from it's front, leaving a long narrow piece of it's body missing and smoking as it slumped, lifeless, into the mud, nearly cut in two. The last greenskin roared as it leapt forward, arms spread wide as it brought it's weapons down and inward toward it's elusive target. Calmly her rescuer suddenly stopped his spinning movement, darting inside the ork's arms faster than the beast could respond, his blade coming up smoothly, thrusting upward through the xeno's lower jaw, the tip emerging from the top of the greenskin's head, the blue blade burned away all of the brute's thoughts and brain matter. Cutting it's cry short into a strangled grunt.

Her rescuer easily avoided the xeno's falling form, flowing around the massive bulk as it landed with a wet thwack, it's weight driving it down into the mud. Juliana gaped, three orks dead in seconds in close combat, a feat she had only thought achievable by Space Marines. The xeno she had shot in the leg struggled to prop itself up with it's choppa, the shot from her lasgun had severed the brute's limb from it's body, leaving a cauterized stump in it's place.

Her rescuer steadily approached the downed xeno, his blade steadily rotating as he rolled his wrist, before extending his arm, placing the weapons tip underneath the greenskins chin.

"You have one-" the robed man began to speak, his voice steady and unwavering.

The xeno cut him off with a roar, attempting to launch itself at him, clumsily swinging it's choppa in an attempt to bat the blade away. Her rescuer responded with a quick flick of his wrist, the blade taking the brute's head from it's shoulders with ease.

With a sigh and shake of his head the man deactivated his weapon, the blue blade vanishing with a hum as he placed the hilt on his belt, before turning and moving toward Juliana.

 _What are you?_ Juliana thought as he approached, before a lance of pain from her side tore through her mind as the adrenaline wore off. Gritting her teeth, the Guardswoman leaned on the tree for support, clenching her lasgun to her chest.

"Whoa there." the man said, taking the last few steps to close the distance, reaching out to help keep her upright.

"That's a pretty nasty cut." her savior said, "You need medical attention, come on, my ship's not far."

Lifting one of her arms over his shoulders and letting the woman lean on him for support Jace began to lead her away through the jungle.

The watcher tracked the duo as the moved through the undergrowth, a slender hand reached up and tapped a communicator, transferring a brief message before falling silent and following the pair through the jungle, moving with complete silence and ease.

 _Guess who's following our wayward Knight, go on guess. What will happen with are wounded Guardswoman? Will the Emperor finally get up off his lazy butt and do something? Are Orks considered vegetables? We may never know._

 _Always been a fan of Star Wars, and over the last few years have been getting into 40k more and more. Wanted to throw my take on how a Jedi would fit into the grim darkness of the future._

 _If any one has any criticism or comments/suggestions feel free to throw them out._

 _Regards, ParagonNate._


	2. Chapter 2

B-5 hunched over the control panel, rain tapping at the cockpit's viewports, lightning occasionaly flashing down from the chaotic gray of the stormcoulds as they slowly traversed the night sky, the droid worked to repair failed wiring, muttering complaints at the lack of a proper astromech unit. The comlink let out an electronic crackle startling B-5 and pulling him away from his work. The droid stared at the device for a moment before muttering "Oh, dear."

"B-5." Jace's voice crackeld from the device, backround noise carried over the transmission making it harder to pick out his words from the metallic echo.

Fumbling as he rushed to snatch up the comlink the droid abandoned his project. "Sir?" the protocol droid said, lifting the device toward his audio transmitter, worry coloring his metallic voice.

"Prep the medbay, we have a patient." Jace said, then the device abruptly shut down, the Jedi killing the transmission from the other end.

Standing stock still in the cockpit for a moment, the droid shifted it's weight from one leg to the other, hesitating, before bursting quickly into movement. Moving rapidly down the corridor in a stiff limbed walk typical of protocol units.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" B-5's voice carried down the corridor as he moved.

"Come on, easy does it." Jace said he helped Juliana up the boarding ramp. Standing on it's slick surface as he pulled the woman fully up Jace tensed slightly, his head cocked as if listening to a far off sound. A distrubance in the Force teased his senses, subtle and easy to miss, like a faint ripple in a pond. Glancing out at the jungle Jace's eyes narrowd, flickering from tree to tree his brow knit in concern. A faint groan from the woman beside him dragged his attention back to the task at hand. Filing the moment away in the back of his mind for later Jace led the woman fully into the ship.

The watcher leaned further back into the leafy boughs, the human had looked right at it. He had seen nothing of course, no human ever would unless the watcher wanted to be seen, but still the certainty the human had expressed was...worrying. Shaking the thoughts away like errant threads the watcher settled into a more comfortable possition amongst the branches, the others would be here before long.

B-5 darted about the ship's interior, his metalic feet creating a faint clank everytime he took a step, the lights of the ship's interior reflecting off of his silver chasis. Various monitors and displays lit up around the ships small medbay as the droid got to work preparing the area. With a mechanical hiss the door to the medbay slid open and a sodden Jace and Juliana staggered through.

"Bacta, now." Jace said, his tone firm as he set the wounded woman on the exam table. Her weapon clattered to the floor next to the exam table, falling from her numb fingers now that she was safe.

The droid hurried over, a nozzled dispenser and bandages in hand. As the protocol unit drew closer the woman noticed him, as recognition and panic dawned on her face she lunged away as B-5 closed the gap, reaching for her weapon as she did so. Sensing the panic well up in his charge Jace moved quickly, his speed easily outmatching the exauhsted woman's own. Clapping his hands over the womans arms Jace spoke up.

"B-5, cockpit." he said, as he held the struggling woman in check.

"Sir? Are you certain?" the droid hesitated, wavering slightly, uncertain what to do.

As the woman kicked further Jace glanced pointedly at the protocol unit, the droid took the hint and set the medical supplies down before turning out the medbay door, closing the entrance behind him as he went. Now alone with the woman Jace gripped her arms with surprising strength, holding her still and keeping her from reaching her weapon.

"Look at me." he said, reaching out through the Force, attempting to get a better hold on what had frightened her so much.

"It's all right, I'm here to help." he continued as her flailing slowed and the woman began to focus on him. "He's gone alright, the droid is gone."

The woman slowed, Jace could sense her panic calm slightly, but it still permeated her thoughts. As she stilled Jace studied her face, her expression strained with the pain the movement had brought from her side, pale with fear and loss of blood. Her breathing was rapid and erratic, he could feel her muscles still clenched beneath his hands. The woman focused wholely on him, swallowing nervously as she looked at him with a new expression, other than gratitude and near reverence now fear and suspision. Her voice strained, the woman spoke.

"Abomination." she said.

Jace was taken aback, this was completely unexpected, droids were part of everyday life across the galaxy. From the spires of Coruscant to the slums of Nal Hutta. You couldn't walk five steps without seeing one on any world, fear of droids was almost unheard of. Even with the Separatists fielding an army of droids designed to kill the populous hadn't come to view droids as anything more or less than they had before the war started. Workers, laborers, and servants.

"It _must_ be destroyed." his charge continued.

Shaking his head lightly Jace said. "No one is destroying anything."

Slowly releaseing the woman Jace took a step back, his gaze never leaving her. The woman watched him as well, suppressing a shiver from the cold her drenched state brought on, her arm still clamped over her wound. His eyes not leaving her Jace slowly reached for the medical supplies B-5 had prepared, holding up a pack of bandages as well as a container of bacta Jace spoke.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his tone and body language all keyed not to set her off.

Juliana thought about how he had dealth with the Orks, how he had moved things without touching them, how he had moved with such speed that she could barely see him, and now his companion revealed to be an abomination. Clearly this man was no ordinary human. Did not the Ecclesiarchy warn against individuals like him? Was it not her duty as a member of the Guard to strike him down? Briefly the thought of going for her lasgun flittered through her thoughts before something else squashed it. He had saved her. If what the Ecclesiarchy had said about rogue psykers and heretics applied to him then surely this man would not have done so.

Grimacing in pain as she shifted slightly Juliana gave him a single shallow nod.

Jace gave a small smile before he closed the distance between them. Setting the supplies down next to her he gently gripped the arm she held over her side pulling it away so he could see the wound properly. The cut began just above her hip, raking it's way across her side. It wasn't particularly deep but it's length ensured that if left untreated the blood loss and potential infection would be fatal.

"All this is going to have to come off for this to be treated properly." Jace said gesturing at her upper garments.

Jace didn't need the Force to tell that she was still uncertain, her expression displayed it clear as a Tatooine midday. Setting a hand on her shoulder Jace met her uneasy gaze.

"You have nothing to fear from me. You never will. You have my word." he said gently.

The gleam of unease left her eyes. Reaching down with numb fingers she fumbled with the latches of her Flak vest, as she got one undone Jace reached over and undid it's twin on the opposite side. With the vest now hanging loose Juliana reached up and pulled her helmet from her head, revealing her brown hair, just over regulation neck length plastered to her head with sweat and rain water. After setting the helmet down beside her the two began lifting her Flak from her torso, Juliana wincing and sucking in air through her teath as the movement sent a spike of pain shooting from her side. As Jace set the vest beside her helmet Juliana began fumbling with the buttons of her fatigues. Once it was opened she set about peeling the soaked cloth from her damp skin, shivering even more as she shed her sole protective layer. Now clad in only smallclothes from the waste up Juliana raised her arm overhead, giving Jace clear room to work with.

Snatching up the bacta and bandages Jace got to work cleaning the area of mud and other bedris. As he wiped the filth away he spoke, his eyes never leaving his work.

"I'm Jace by the way." he said.

Blinking in surprise it took her a moment to respond.

"Juliana." she said, hissing quietly as he brushed a sensative spot.

Jace glanced up at her, nodding slightly before returning to his task. Wiping away the last of the mud and watter before tearing open the bandage packaging. Holding the bacta cannister up and aiming the nozzle at the wound.

"This might sting a bit before it starts to kick in." he said.

Nodding Juliana braced herself, her muscles tensing slightly.

Depressing the trigger beneath the nozzle Jace began to move the cannister back and forth, ensuring the bacta coated all of the wound evenly. Juliana inhaled sharply as the cool substance made contact, a faint sting shooting through her body before immediatley being squelched by the substances numbing properties. Finishing applying the bacta Jace took the bandage and gently pressed it over the treated wound before rapidly wrapping it around Juliana's midriff, ensuring that it wouldn't come loose. When he finished his work Jace stepped back, looking the bandage over, making sure it was properly applied.

"Looks good." he said, picking up a medical scanner from the supplies B-5 had left. Tapping several several commands he began a thorough scan, looking for any other wounds beside the obvious.

Wincing slightly Juliana lowered her arm, reaching up with her other hand to rub at tense muscles in her shoulder. Jace began packing medical supplies away once the scanner beeped and read no other significant injuries. As he worked Juliana took her chance to look around, noting the clean interior of the ship as well as it's strange design. Her only experience with void travel had been on a small transport, cramped and poorly lit the vessel had been nothing like Jace's craft neither inside nor out. It was like comparing night and day. Various machines whose function she could only guess lined the walls of the medbay, along with storage spaces and cabinets. Pushing herself from the examination table Juliana winced slightly as various bruises and scrapes from her night run through the jungle made themselves known as she made her way around the room, taking a moment to sate her curiosity. Peering at a strange glass cylinder taller than she was stacked in the corner Juliana failed to notice her rescuer behind her until he gently cleared his throat.

Startled the woman whirled around, facing Jace fully. He stood a respectable distance away, holding out a clean plain white shirt. Juliana's eyes widened slightly as she realised her state of dress, snatching the item of clothing from his hand before hugging it to her chest. Jace extended his other arm, offering up a large sponge while speaking.

"That bandage needs to be kept as dry as possible, so." he shrugged slightly, brandishing the sponge before continuing. "There's clean clothes on the table, I'll be outside, when you're all set I have a few questions."

Juliana nodded as he turned for the door. As he walked through the passage she called out.

"Wait!" she cried.

Jace turned back his expresion slightly confused.

Juliana paused searching for words. "I just...thank you, for everything."

Smiling slightly Jace gave a deep nod, almost a bow really. "You are welcome."

Leaving her to herself Jace closed the medbay door behind him, thinking over everything that had happened. Clearly she was a soldier, her weaponry and armor attested to that, but who did she fight for? Her equipment was like none he had ever seen. And those organics that had been chasing her, he had never seen anything like them. Pushing these thoughts aside he wandered into the ships small kitchen area, also serving as the dining room the space was adequate but just barely. Grabbing several things from a storage cabinet he started working, tea sounded good to work the chill from his bones. As he set a kettle to boil he paused, his brow knit in confusion. The same feeling he'd had when entering the ship had returned. Pursing his lips before sighing slightly he turned toward the passage to the cockpit.

"B-5! Run a scan of the nearby area." he called.

"Of course sir." the droid replied, as he began entering commands into a station the droid continued.

"Is our guest alright? I do hope I didn't frighten her to much. I wonder what it is that I did to scare her so."

Humming to himself as he thought about it Jace shook his head. "I don't think it was you, I'll get to the bottom of it though."

"I do hope so sir." B-5 said, eying a stubborn tangle of damaged wiring that he had been working on. The command console beeped the protocol droid glanced at the display before turning toward the passageway.

"No unusual reading detected sir, of course with all of the lifesigns from the jungle it would be difficult to get a proper reading."

Nodding to himself Jace remembered something his Master had once told him. _Padawan, technology, machinery, scanners, yes even your very eyes, all of them can fail, all of them can deceive and be deceived, do not trust them. The Force cannot_ _fail_ _,_ _the Force cannot be deceived,_ _trust in the Force, let it be your guide and you will never be lost._

Taking a deep breath Jace stepped away from the kitchen area out into the main walkway, in sight of the medbay, before sinking to the floor, tucking his legs beneath him. He needed to wait for the tea to finish anyway. Breathing steadily and resting his hands on his knees Jace slowly fell into the Force, submerging himself wholly in it, letting it speak to him in a way it never could outside of meditation. It was like falling asleep, yet at the same time becoming more awake than he had ever been before. The strands of the Force of the Universe itself made themselves known to him, emerging from, and interweaving in between every living thing, binding the universe together and surrounding them all.

He sensed something, not just the life of the the jungle but something out of place, impossibley subtle like a sound just barely inside the range of hearing but it was there none the less. A presence not native to the jungle, or even to the planet. His brow knit in concetration Jace focused on that presence attempting to discern more about it.

The watcher eyed the strange craft while it waited for the others, it's lips twisting in a faint sneer, wondering how something so ungainly could fly in the first place. The watcher tensed suddenly, it felt _something_ bruch past it. A hand fuidly reached up, attempting to swat watever it was away, only to hit nothing but air. Blinking in surprise the watcher glanced that way, only to have the same sensationcome from the other direction. Faster than a human would be capable of following the watcher's head whipped around, frustration flashing in it's eyes, it did _not_ enjoy being toyed with. Nothing there, frustration building the watcher closed it's eyes, focusing on it's keen hearing rather than it's sight. The sensation came again this time from in front of the watcher, not accompanied by the slightest sound. Frustration sparked into the flame of true anger, raising it's long rifle the watcher tensed, every muslce tightened like a coiled spring, ready to launch into action.

Jace hummed slightly as he concentrated, something was there all right but before he could discern more a faint mechanical hiss drew his attention away. His eyes snapping open he turned to look at the medbay door. Juliana strode through it, hair hanging wetly around her face, no longer caked with mud, dressed in the plain white shirt and brown pants he had left for her. Rising to greet her Jace extended an arm toward the kitchen area, allowing her to go first. With a nod of thanks Juliana headed down the corridor.

The watcher relaxed slightly as the sensation faded. Now on edge the watcher leveled it's rifle at the ship's entrance hatch, ready for anything.

As Juliana sat at the small table Jace poured steaming tea into a glass before handing it to her. Smiling and mumbling her thanks the weary Guardswoman grasped the cup in both hands, allowing the warmth to sink into her chilled digits. Her frame hunched inward slightly, as if trying to get as close to the heat as possible.

"So," Jace began as he settled into the seat opposite her, casually leaning back pouring a cup for himself. "you are a soldier?"

Nodding Juliana pressed a sense of confusion down. The uniform of the Guard was recognisable the galaxy over, regardless what world one came from.

"Yes, m'lord." she said, noting the surprise the honorific earned from Jace.

"M'lord?" he said, eyebrows climbing steadily.

Juliana hesitated, had she offended him?

Clearing his throat slightly Jace continued. "It's...it's just Jace, Juliana."

Cursing her ignorant blunder Juliana nodded. Even as she surpressed her confusion, clearly with his own ship he must be very wealthy and influential. He must have been called that at some point in his life. Must he?

"Why were they after you?" he asked.

Juliana's confusion deepened. "They attacked my convoy because they're _Orks."_ she said, that alone was reason enough.

"Orks?" he said, his brow furrowing.

Juliana struggled to find words. How could he not know?

"They plague the galaxy over?" she said slowly, watching his face for any sign that he understood, only to see more confusion.

Jace was confused, he would sense if she was lying, she wasn't, of that he was certain. That meant that something was very, _very,_ wrong. The Order would know of such creatures.

Juliana struggled, she didn't understand, couldn't understand, how he could do the things he did, have an Abomination as a servant, and not know about Orks.

He spoke again, mentally shoving aside his unease about the situation, something else rising to the forefront of his thoughts. "If you were in a convoy then where was it going?"

Eyes widening slightly Juliana sat upright, the sharp movement causing a spike of pain the shoot from her side. Grimacing she braced herself against the table.

Sensing her panic Jace darted around the table, steadying her as she stood. "What is it?" he asked.

"We were moving supplies to an outlying town, if they have the numbers to hit the convoy then-" she trailed off, not wanting to think on the implications.

Mouth set in a grim line Jace nodded slightly. "Where is it?" he asked.

Staggering into the medbay, nearly stummbling over her own feet in her exauhsted state Juliana tore into her equipment belt, opening pouches and unceremoniously upending them onto the table, searching frantically. Finally finding a folded piece of laminated parchment she opened it before flattenting it out on the table with shaking hands. Revealing a map of the area, finding the appropriate road she tapped next to it with a finger, before rappidly tracing it from her convoys starting point toward the town, mentally ticking off units of distance as she did so.

"They must have hit us somewhere near here. I ran in this direction." she said, suppressing the gory images that had surfaced in her thoughts.

Nodding Jace glanced over the map. He could reach the town fairly quickly even on foot if he pushed himself. The ship wasn't going anywhere, not anytime soon at any rate. As he headed towards the hatch Juliana snatched up her lasgun, Flak vest, and helmet.

"I'm coming with." she said, struggling to pull the vest on with one arm, the other holding her weapon.

"No." Jace said, his tone firm.

"The Throne I'm not!" the Guardswoman sputtered.

"You're wounded, you may not feel it much thanks to the bacta but you're hardly in a condition to go sprinting through the jungle, at night, during a thunderstorm, again."

Even as he spoke Juliana could feel her side ache, the worst of the pain from her wound attempting to force it's way to her brain through the medicine's numbing properties. Seeing dismay begin spreading across his charges face Jace grabbed a spare comlink from where it lay next to the exit hatch.

"Stay here, keep the ship safe. I'll contact you if I need anything. Alright?"

After a moments pause Juliana nodded, unhappy about the situation. "Stay safe." she said.

Nodding Jace handed the comlink to her before turning toward the hatch, the door opening with a metallic hiss. Hesitating for a moment he turned back, looking her over before saying. "Don't shoot my droid while I'm gone, please."

Juliana nodded while saying, "Just make sure that it stays clear of me."

Echoing from the cockpit B-5's chipper voice said, "Of _course_ Mistress Juliana, anything for a guest."

Juliana threw a glare in the droids direction, her hand tightening around her lasgun. "On second thought," she said, eying the passageway to the cockpit, "no promises."

Sighing and shaking his head Jace stepped through the doorway, pulling his hood over his head as he did so. The hatch sliding shut behind him Jace stepped off of the ramp onto the sodden ground once more, taking a moment to get his bearings before heading towards the edge of the clearing. As he made his way into the jungle he wondered at the wayward soldier he had found, remembering others he had fought along side.

The repulsor lifts of the LAAT gunships hummed in a low wavering monotone as they darted through the atmosphere of Ludara, hugging close to the craggy tan stone of the planet's hot surface. The sound of the engines pressed against the ear drumbs, making Jace grit his teeth and grip the support handle a little bit tighter as the holding doors slid open, increasing his exposure to their noise. The wind picked up as the opening widened, whipping Jace's tunic and Padawan braid wildly about, it's force making the young man squeeze his eyes momentarily shut before slowly sliding them open as he adjusted.

"Helmets help sir." said Captain CT-4579 "Bez", his voice marked by the distinct filtered quality of his own helmet's systems. The clone wore the standard white armor with red highlights denoting his rank, one hand cradling the large DC-15A blaster rifle, the other gripping his own support handle that dangled from the small ships interior. He, Jace, and the transports cargo of 28 other passengers, rocked and swayed as turbulance shook the craft, the dim red of the ships interior lighting being drowned out by the harsh yellow light of the planet's sun. Nearby, sticking close in a tight formation, a trio of gunships flew along side Jace's, they and the men inside them were the Padawan's first command.

"Bez, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Jace." the Padawan said after letting out a long suffering sigh, followed by a grin.

"I'll work on that...sir." The Captain said, his tone nonchalant. Without looking behind him Bez barked an oder, his voice carrying through the ship without the need for helmet systems, in proper parade ground manner.

"Thermal! Stop messing with those dets!"

" _Kark."_ Thermal's voice came faintly from further back in the ship along with muffled laughter from his fellows. Jace suppressed a smile as several men shifted, attempting to cover up their laughter, lest they draw their superior's attention to themselves.

"How did he know?" Thermal asked of no one in particular. A fellow private lightly punched him in the shoulder, the armor plates clacking together as he chuckled.

"Come on Thermal, you _know_ the Cap's got eyes in the back of his head." Thermal's fellow said, reaching up to grip his support handle.

"Shove it Ticker." Thermal snapped, not enjoying his fellows ridicule.

Jace could sense Ticker bristling at the comment and decided to cut in before things escalated. The Padawan cleared his throat, immediatley the men grew silent, giving the Jedi their full attention.

"Captain, let's go over the briefing one more time, so that everyone is certain of their roles."

Bez nodded to his Commander, before turning to address the rest of the men, clicking his commlink twice to get the attention of the troopers in the other gunships. A small holopad lit up in the center of the holding area in all four craft, allowing all of the men to view their projections. The image of a small droid construction plant appeared in ghostly blue light, surrounded by a low wall lined with gun batteries and sentries, all safely tucked away beneath the shimmering dome of an energy shield.

"This is the target." Bez began, "A highly fortified production facility, churning out clankers by the shipload. So far no one has been able to get close enough to strike at it with a large force, so Commander Jace came up with the plan of inserting a small strike force behind enemy lines under the diversion provided by General Cecale's assault on the emenies forward lines."

As the Captain spoke the view of the factory panned out, giving a view of the surrounding land, a blank square taking the factories place on the holomap as the distance grew greater and greater. A lengthy network of trenches and an extensive defence grid was revealed, Seperatist forces indicated by red tinged wedges and blocks. A wide line of blue symbols, wedges, blocks, and cubes was steadily advancing toward the entrenched Seperatist forces. Already brief pulses began streaking bewteen the two armies as their long range weaponry opened up. Far off to the side, far out of enemy sensor reach, moving in a massive curving arc was a small quartet of trianlges, indicating Jace's own transports.

Glancing at a diamond symbol in the center of the advancing Republic line, Jace felt a pang of worry chew at his insides. Taking a deep breath he shoved the feeling aside, his Master could take care of herself. One of the troopers on another ship spoke up, his voice crackling over the commlink.

"Won't the General's forces take a beating?" the trooper asked.

Nodding slightly Jace addressed the question.

"They will," he began, "however, the production plant also serves as the defence grids power supply. This makes our objective twofold, cripple their production and knock out their power. Plus with the amount of droids that plant cranks out if we don't slow it down they'll be pushing us off this rock inside a week."

Troopers on all four ships nodded, some thinking of their brothers on the front line.

Jace continued, fingering the long hilt of his lightsaber.

"Taking down the energy shield is our first priority, once it's down the gunships can move in to support us on the ground and knock out any heavy defence positions, they are also our only ride out so as long as that shield stays up we stay there."

A crimson crosshair appeared over a building inside the enemy base. Bez spoke up.

"This, is the location of the enemy shield generator," he said, gesturing towards the holomap. "We will land far enough outside enemy sensor range to avoid detection, then move in on foot. Striking _here_ , the only weak point int the enemies outer defences."

A green X appeared on the Seperatist wall, between to large red squares. On closer inspection the wall was revealed to not yet be complete at the location.

"What are those?" Thermal said from behind his brothers, indicating the squares.

"Sep tanks." Bez said, "They're vulnerable there and they know it."

On one of the other ships a trooper spoke up, his voice distorted by the comm link.

"A head long assault into _tanks_? On _foot?_ "

Troopers shifted and murmured, those on the ship glanced at their Commander, Jace could sense their worry, in check, each of them trusted him with their lives, but there nonetheless.

Pursing his lips slightly the Padawan spoke, keeping his tone as upbeat as possible.

"The frontal assault will have drawn all of their heavy armament away, leaving us to clean up what's left." Jace squeezed his support handle lightly, feeling the men pull their emotions in check.

The pilot spoke up.

"Approaching the drop point sir."

Nodding Jace unhooked his lightsaber hilt from his belt, holding it up and ready. The gunships swooped over a final rise of jagged stone, revealing a thinly wooded area covered in stones and short stubby trees native to the planet, the beginning of the stream from the holomap welled up from a nearby spring. With a low wavering cry the gunships touched down in a small clearing, kicking up clouds of dust as they settle down, their cargo rapidly disembarking and securing the landing zone, taking cover behind nearby rocks and trees until they were certain nothing hostile waited for them.

Kneeling behind a small tree Jace glanced at Bez, the Captain was crouched behind a nearby boulder with two other troopers, his weapon held at the ready, eyes missing nothing as he scanned the nearby treeline. As the last of the troopers clambered from the gunships and the craft powered up to take off again, the lead pilot spoke.

"We'll be waiting for your order Commander, good luck."

Jace nodded, putting on a confident face, but in the back of his mind he couldn't shake something. He had a bad feeling about this.

Shaking away the memories Jace vaulted over a log, a handful of sodden moss coming off in his hand as he moved. Landing with a wet thud he picked up his pace, his footing never uncertain even in the densest undergrowth, the Force was his guide.

Ana Karsen curled into an even smaller ball, attempting to dissapear even further into her hiding place. The girls eyes squeezed tightly shut and her hands clamped over her ears in an attempt to block out the sounds of battle all around the small town. She had found a safe haven from the horrors by sliping between a section of collapsed wall and the muddy ground, gaining more than her share of scrapes as she wormed her way in. The place she had found proved to be barely larger than her small frame. Managing to twist herself around in order to watch out of the small entrance if the green monsters had left yet, Ana was treated with a view of a massive Ork cutting down the towns resident Preacher. The frail old man's staff proved to be no defence against the greenskins brute strength. The massive choppa' cleaving both the stave and the old man in half. Ana clamped one small hand over her mouth blocking out a horrified scream, closing her eyes tightly shut. Turning her back on the sight Ana covered her ears and kept her eyes shut, determined to stay hidden until the monsters had gone. Silently praying to the God-Emperor to send someone to save her.

Breathing steadily Jace cleared the treeline, breaking free of the jungles hold and now running underneath a canopy of stars rather than leaves. Running out over a well worn dirt road that had been transformed into a thick layer of black mud by the downpoar. Glancing from side to side he could already see faint points of light dotting the distant night, something was burning. A sinking feeling entering his stomach Jace pulled the Force to him, pushing himself to run faster. As he did so he could feel a disturbance in the Force, he grimaced knowing in his heart he was already to late.

Ana shuddered at the cold, the noises had stopped a while ago, but still she couldn't bring herself to move, couldn't bring herself to look. There was a loud bang, and the rubble overhead had shook with an impact, and for a moment the girl had feared that she would be buried alive. Squirming around in the mud, Ana resisited the urge to cry out in horror, a massive slab of metal from a building had fallen over her only exit. Eyes widening as the rubble overhead shifted unstably once more Ana began beating frantically on the metal, her small fists impacting with dull thuds, the slab not budging in the slightest.

Jace slid to a halt, his boots tearing up mud in his wake. Looking up at the large gate facing the road, and the gaping hole something had tore in it. It was flanked by high metal walls, dotted with now ruined defense turrets, on one side a human corpse hung precariously from the wall top, it's ankle caught in razorwire that lined the top of the structure. Orange light from various fires within the settlement flickered, shining out like a beacon through the night. Taking a deep breath Jace stepped through the jagged opening, his lightsaber's hilt leaping up to his open hand, ready for anything. As he moved through the ruined buildings he saw signs of battle, countless slug casings littered the ground, pockets blasted into metal and concrete walls from detonations and impacts, the occasional ruined vehicle, some armored and armed, others more civilian in form, and everywhere there were bodies.

Choking back a feeling of horror at the sight of a young womans body Jace squeezed his eyes shut, working to hold down rampant emotions, she had been little more than a child.

"Monstrous." the only word he could think of to describe these actions. A number of the dead weren't even combatants, just civilians caught out in the open.

It would have taken some time to sift through the ruined town by hand, searching for survivors by himself, but Jace had a far greater ally than his mere senses. He reached out with the Force, searching for any signs of life. Tunring steadily in a half circle Jace began walking, there was something small, faint, but there nonetheless.

Reaching the edge of the treeline outside of the settlement the watcher peered over the wall, many of the ancient trees towered over even the highest points of the defensive barrier allowing for the perfect vantage point to view all that transpired within. The robed human moved through the wreckage, searching for something. The watcher was pulled from it's observation by a faint sound, wheeling around to face the sounds source the watcher was a faction of a second to late. It could feel the cool metal of a blade press into the underside of it's jaw. Then barely above a whisper a voice spoke, melodious and flowing like a spring.

"As always cousin you fail to be aware of your surroundings." the watcher could practically hear the smirk in the speakers tone.

The blade lifted from it's resting place, before it's owner settled into place beside the first watcher. The newcomer, male and dressed in similar cloak and hood as the first and carrying a similar long rifle sniffed derisively, eying the settlement.

"Can the primitives build anything that isn't ugly?" he asked rhetorically.

"The greenskins did not help." the woman said, for the first watcher was indeed a woman.

Shrugging slightly and silently conceding the point the male glanced at his kinswoman, his eyes barely visible underneath his hood. "Is this human the one that she seeks?" he eventually asked.

"Possibly." the female said. "Further observation may be required to be certain."

"Then let us observe." he said, settling in alongside her.

Tears falling silently Ana beat against the metal sheet that barred her way to freedom, flailing with tiny fists and feat, fighting against the fear that threatened to overwhelm her. Sobbing as the rubble began to shift above her. Looking up at the pile above her Ana grimaced, lifting her arms overhead in a futile hope that it would save her all the while kicking at the metal slab with her legs.

Jace stopped in his tracks, he could feel fear and desperation, grating against his senses like metal grinding against metal. Focusing on it he turned toward a pile of rubble that was balanced precariously against a wall, just now hearing the faint thuds coming from beneath it. Darting over to the pile he focused, extending one hand towards it while calling out to whoever was underneath.

"I'ts alright, just hold on!" he said, the cold rainwater running over his outstretched arm.

Taking a deep breath Jace reached out with the Force, making certain that nothing would fall as he worked. Then with deep breath he pulled the rubble upward.

Ana panicked, crying out in desperation and denial as the rubble overhead shifted and began to move, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see it fall toward her. As moments passed and the sound continued the girl hesitantly opened her eyes, only to see not falling debris but clouded sky, only to feel cold rainwater not the hot splash of pain. Her eyes wide with wonder the girl watched as the chuncks of metal and stone drifted upward, as if carried by invisible giants, then shifting sideways and settling far away from her hiding place. Torn between amazement and relief Ana found herself unable to move, even as she heard someone climbing the rubble to get to her. A small whisper krept into her mind, what if the thing that had moved the rubble wasn't friendly? What could it do to her? With a whimper the girl recoiled from the hole.

Jace let the debris fall with a sigh, releasing it from his grip and letting it crash to the ground. Moving quickly he scrambled up the pile calling out to whoever was there.

"I'm coming, just hold on!" he called.

At the sound of a voice Ana overcame her fear of the unknown rising to her feat, and reaching up towards the ledge above, beginning her climb toward freedom.

Jace clambered over the last of the debris, reaching the ledge of the opening that he had made. Looking down into the hole he saw a girl struggling to climb up. Throwing himself against the ledge he reached down with one arm, stretching out to reach her.

"Take my hand." he said.

Ana squirmed and reached up, her feet scrammbling across the debris. Her small hand meeting his and holding tightly.

"It's alright I've got you." Jace said as he pulled the girl upward, her small frame eventually settling on the ledge.

Overjoyed by her rescue Ana threw her arms around her saviors neck and squeezed, trying and failing to hold back sobs of joy and relief. Her rescuer murmured comforting phrases as he held her, slowly making his way down the debris pile.

"It's ok, it's ok." Jace said, as his feet settled on the ground. "Let me look at you."

Setting the girl down he knelt in front of her glancing over her, looking for any obvious injuries. Her light golden hair was caked with mud and water from where she had hid, her short dress was torn and tattered at the hem also coated in black sludge. Her eyes red from crying. Finding nothing more than mild scrapes and scratches Jace sighed, glad to find something had survived this horror. He could feel her fear, and her pain through the Force. Reaching out he pulled off his robe before pulling it up over her to shield her from the rain. The garment was far taller than her, her small frame dissapearing completely inside it's brown folds. The only thing visible was her face.

"Come here." he said reaching out, lifting her up in his arms again, ignoring the rain as it steadily plastered his dark hair to his head.

Sniffling Ana held on tight, she didn't know who he was and she didn't care. The Emperor had answered her prayers, He had sent someone to find her.

The watchers glanced at eachother as the human Telekinetically lifted the rubble.

"Impressive." the woman said.

"For a primitive." the man amended.

"He may very well be the one she seeks." the woman said, glancing back at the town as the human pulled a small child from the rubble. The faintest hint of a smile flickered across her lips.

"Maybe, maybe not." the man said.

The woman glanced at him, a solitary eyebrow raised questioningly. The man gestured towards the far treeline. Raising her long rifle the woman peered through the scope. As the image clarified she could see large hulks moving through the jungle, more greenskins emerged from the treeline. Many wearing hides and carrying choppas of the planets native breed, some however carried more advanced armaments, sluggas and crude metal plates to serve as armor. A particularly large Nob, hauling a massive slugga over his shoulder and dressed in a haphazard collection of metal and cloth, led the pack. They had come back to loot the place more thoroughly.

The woman glanced at her companion as she lowered her rifle. "Should we intervene?" she asked.

"Only if absolutely necessary, those were her orders." her companion said. The woman nodded. She wasn't entirely certain who would prevail in the upcoming conflict, but given the display the human put on earlier that night, she wouldn't count him out.

Thinkning to get the girls mind off of what had happened Jace spoke up.

"What's your name little one?" he asked, attempting to keep his tone upbeat as they moved through what was left of the town.

The girl lifted her head from where she had burried it in his shoulder, the hood of his robe almost hiding her features completely. "Ana." she said quietly.

"Pleased to meet you Ana, I'm Jace." he said, stepping over a fallen metal beam.

The girl looked at him for a moment before her nose crinkled in amusement. "That's a funny name." she said.

"I'm a funny guy." Jace said. Ana giggled her face lighting up with her amusement.

"That and it's the only one that-" he cut off sharply, a disturbance in the Force rolling through his mind.

"What?" Ana asked, worry replacing mirth on her features.

Eyes narrowing Jace glanced from side to side, looking for a place for the girl to hide, whatever was coming he was certain that it wasn't friendly. Nothing nearby stood out, solid walls on one side, a wide open street forward back and to the other side. He could hear them getting closer, to close.

Gatzog grunted, kicking one of the smaller boyz out of the way as he strode into the hummie town. He wasn't happy about being sent back here. The Nob preferred a good fight over looting, but boss' orders were boss' orders. Shrugging one shoulder and bringing his slugga to bear he fired off a burst of rounds in frustration, the large slugs striking sparks on metal and tearing holes in concrete of nearby buildings. Grunting once more the Nob motioned for the others to spread out and start looking, if the boss wanted it done, it would get done and that's all there was to it.

The detonations in the distance triggered a surge of panic from the girl in his arms, her eyes wide and face paling she squeezed tighter than she had before, hiding her face in his shoulder once more. Jace grimaced, he could hear them, the same lifeforms that he had fought earlier in the night judging by their speech. Glancing around one more time for a place to hide Ana he could see shadows moving down the streets, cast by the light of a burning buildings. To many to hide from, and they had his avenues of escape cut off. If he was to fight it was best to do it with his back to a wall.

"Ana, I'm going to put you down alright?" he said getting the girls attention. She looked up at him, her fear plain across her features.

"I won't let anything happen to you I promise." he continued, "Do you believe me?"

The girl nodded silently, tensing like a coiled spring as a raucous bellow came from down one of the streets. They had been spotted. Jace set the girl down against a building wall, half demolished in battle, the metal and stone twisted and shattered. Turning towards the open street behind him, placing himself in between the girl and what was coming, and planting his feet solidly Jace readied himself.

"Close your eyes." Jace told her. Glancing back he could see Ana had clamped her hands over her ears, her head now burried beneath his hood.

Gatzog chuckled darkly hearing one of his boyz cry out down the street and picking up the pace, maybe this trip would be fun after all. The large Nob shove several smaller boyz out of the way in it's hurry, racing past good loot spots to get to the fight.

Jace remained still, only moving to unhook his lightsaber from his belt and hold it by his side as they closed in around him, moving to cut off any avenue of escape blocking all of the streets with their numbers. He didn't know how many there were, a few dozen at least, some armed with primitive slugthrowers and others with crude melee weapons. A massive greenskin shoved it's way to the front of the pack, shouldering aside smaller ones of it's kind to get there. Without a word to Jace, merely a crude grin and an inarticulate bellow to it's followers it hauled up a massive slugthrower and squeezed the trigger. Immediatley after joined, by those of it's kind that also carried slugthrowers.

With an unmistakable snap and hum the brilliant blue blade of Jace's lightsaber leapt into being. Immediatley echoed as a _second_ blade emerged from the opposite end of the long hilt. Moving so swift that the greenskins could percieve only a blur and the light of his twin blades stretched , trailing behind the blades themselves, Jace swung his lightsaber to meet the first slug. The crude metal projectile evaporating completely against the blade with a sharp hiss. His blade darted back and forth forming a blazing blue line that the slugs could not cross, the twin lengths provided much needed coverage against the incoming hail of metal. Pushing himself faster as more enemies joined the shooting Jace knew he needed to find a way out soon, he couldn't keep this up forever.

The male watcher hummed, his only outward sign of surprise at the human's capabilities.

"Impressive." the woman said as more greenskins joined the shooting. The local breed had taken a moment to figure out what to do with the new weaponry but quickly got the idea, joining in the fun with glee. The human remained calm amidst the hail of slugs, the eye of brilliant light in the center of a hurricane of metal.

"He is merely lucky that the savages are such terrible shots." her companion said. The woman agreed about the greenskins accuracy, she could see slugs impacting everywhere around the human, many he didn't even need to intercept with his weapon.

"It appears as though he may require our aid." the woman said, lifting her rifle to her shoulder.

"From that display he could handle them easily if he but left the child." the male said cynically.

The woman paused, shocked at the suggestion. "Would any of our kin do so?" she asked, her tone cool.

"No." the male said, aiming down his scope. "But we do not breed with the efficiency of vermin."

Pursing her lips the woman also aimed her own weapon, setting her sights on the greenskins flanks as her companion echoed her actions on the opposite side of their jagged formation.

Jace grunted with effort, his brow was drenched in a combination of sweat and rainwater as he pushed himself to his limits, drawing on the Force to sustain himself and push his physically boundaries far beyond those of a normal human. Picking off one slug with a upward sweep he immediatley whirled the long handle around his body without bothering to look, the Force guiding with a surety that eyesight couldn't hope to match, neatly intercepting a slug on each blade with the wide slash. One of them would have dug into his side, the other would have struck Ana where she huddled beneath him. Grimacing Jace hauled the hilt upward, intercepting another slug that would have struck him in the chest. This would have been much easier if they had been using blasters, he could have merely sent their shots back at them in return but the slugs denied him that advantage and he was having difficulty seeing a way out. His muscles had begun to burn with exertion, even drawing on the Force there was only so much the human body could do and his was reaching it's limits. He needed a way out, and soon.

With a near silent 'thoomp' a streak of light launched from the treeline, cutting down a greenskin shooter on Jace's left leaving it's torso charred and blackened, immediatley after a second streak came in on his right, laying low another. A moment later the twin streaks came again, laying out two more greenskins. As the shooters on his flanks began to fall Jace's job became significantly easier, now having only to focus one direction he face the large greenskin, his blades darting back and forth, neatly picking off slugs as they came at him. Eyes narrowing in concentration Jace lifted one hand from his weapon's hilt, before reaching out through the Force getting a firm grip on his target and jerking it to the side with an abrupt motion.

Gatzog bellowed in surprise as his slugga jerked to the side, before he could react it was spitting slugs at a groupd of his own boyz, blasting them away in chunks of red and green. Quickly releasing his finger from the trigger and yelling to get his boyz attention he got them to stop firing, just as another streak of light took down another of his boyz. With a bellow Gatzog shoved the nearest of the local boyz forward before kicking one the boss' out of the line too. The rest got the hint and rushed forward, if shooting didn't work they'd just have to chop him.

"That should be sufficient." the woman said, lowering her weapon.

The male fired off one final shot, cutting down one more Ork shooter before lowering his weapon.

As the mob of opponents rushed in Jace began to move, his dual blades scything out and cutting through the first attacker with a horizontal sweep. The next in line caught the second blade across it's midsection, crumpling along with it's fellow. As the greenskins crowded around Jace moved faster, the wide arcing movements of Form 1 serving him well in the close press of enemies. In his element now Jace move with surety, lashing out with an upward slash with his lower blade, and stabbing over his shoulder with the upper blade in the same movement he felled two enemies. Bringing his weapon down and across from it's high position he slashed at those closes to him, some attempted to jump back but were blocked by those behind them, others attempted to block with their own weapons only to have them come appart against his blade. All of them fell just the same. Each movement felled an enemy, at this close with this many Jace couldn't miss if he tried. Breathing hard and with little energy left Jace ducked beneath a massive blade even as he lashed out cut down two more with a wide slash, seeing their numbers thinned considerably the greenskins large leader charged in shoving smaller ones out of the way to get at the stubborn human who refused to die.

Bending back to avoid a swing from a crude axe Jace swung out with his lightsaber, cutting his attacker down. Their leader charged in, it's massive weapon came hurtling down, backed up the beasts massive cords of muscle it fell with the force of a meteor, fully capable of crushing Jace beneath it. The Jedi had no intention of being crushed however, bringing his blade up and across Jace neatly intercepted the descending weapon with his top blade, cutting through the crude bludgeon and leaving in nothing more than a glowing stub in the brute's hands. Not giving his opponent time to recover Jace brought the hilt across, his second blade lashing out in an upward arc from below, carving into the beast before him and laying it low in a single swing.

As their leader fell the few Orks that had survived the attack backed away, leaving Jace standing amidst their fallen. Breathing hard he eyed them warily, expecting them to close in at any moment.

The female watcher nodded slightly as the human cut down the Nob, that went as she had expected from the way he had handled the Orks earlier that night. Seeing the human's weary state she glanced at her companion who merely shrugged silently and raised his rifle. Neither of them minded ridding the galaxy of a few more Orks, regardless of the reason.

As the Orks eyed their quarry the beams of light streaked from the treeling once more, cutting down two more of their kind. The beams return along with the loss of their boss finally broke them, this wasn't a fight this was a deathtrap. Turning and running down the streets the handful of survivors did not get far before the beams took them too.

Jace turned toward the wall, his hand reaching up and using a sleeve to wipe away some of the perspiration and rainwater from his brow. Ana huddled there underneath his robe, her blue eyes shining out from underneath the hood, wide with fear and shock. Sensing no other nearby threats Jace deactivated his lightsaber before hooking it back on his belt. Sensing the young girls fear he kneeled down and extended his arms toward her. A moment later he was hit by a tiny brown cloaked figure moving as fast as it could. From underneath his robe her small arms reached out and squeezed around him, her head burried in his shoulder once more.

"I thought you were going to get killed by the monsters." she said, her voice hushed.

Holding her tightly Jace stood up, saying. "I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I keep my promises."

Glancing at the treeline Jace wondered who had helped him. He had other concerns at the moment, but he fully intended to find out at some point, and given that they hadn't shot him yet he doubted they were going to any time soon. If they had wanted him dead they could have simply left him to his assailants. Raising in a wave of thanks Jace turned toward the road once more, moving quickly away from the bodies to spare Ana furhter grim memories.

The female watcher raised a hand from her rifle in response to the humans wave, even knowing full well that he wouldn't see. Her partner merely sniffed derisively, not bothering with further response.

"It appears, that he is indeed the one she seeks." the male said.

The woman nodded quietly before saying. "We should inform her." The man simply nodded and without a sound the two of the them vanished into the jungle.

Holding the girl close, Jace strode out from the ruined gate, back towards the jungle.


End file.
